Pomp And Circumstance
by Daelena
Summary: Annabelle's graduation from university make both Ianto and Jack very proud fathers, especially when she pulls a stunt that only their daughter would pull. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-third in the "Iimmortal Janto" series.


Pomp and Circumstance

_Disclaimer__: I do not own a thing. Sorry. I wish I did! _

_Summary__: Annabelle's graduation from university make both Ianto and Jack very proud fathers, especially when she pulls a stunt that only their daughter would pull. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-third in the "Iimmortal Janto" series._

_This has been formulating in my head for a while now. Since I brought Annabelle into the series, I have made a particular point to, on a regular basis, show her milestones in her life, especially as seen through the lenses of Jack and Ianto. Since I didn't do a graduation from high school, her graduation from university will be portrayed here._

_Alright, enough of me explaining, let's get to the part that you wanted to see – the story!_

It was a sea of black robed people milling around – and it was one of the times that, despite the fact that they both knew that it was a graduation ceremony, both Jack and Ianto were on high alert. Ianto figured that it was by virtue of the fact that they were so used to having the strange and the weird pop up at the oddest moments that they were reflexively on high alert. As of now, neither one had been able to weed that particular reflex out of their habits yet.

That being said, Ianto couldn't be more proud of his daughter than he was of her in this moment.

Today was her graduation from university and he was so happy at what she had managed to accomplish. Hell, he had had to work his way through university and, upon his graduation, had gone straight to working for Torchwood One. When he thought back to his graduation from university, Ianto remembered that it was a somber, cut-and-dry affair, with very few words of praise spoken from his family.

They had been going through some family issues at the time and his graduation was a stilted affair. It wouldn't be until much later that Rhiannon related how excited and proud his parents had actually been of him for receiving his diploma from university.

Annabelle, on the other hand, had decided that, since she had been in school for most of her (relatively short) life, she was going to take a gap "year" of sorts and travel – both the world and, if the world bored her, the universe. Jack had been wary about her traveling the universe by herself, but Annabelle had said that, if she decided to do that, then she would call up Geoff and S.J. to see if they wanted to hitch a ride along.

But that was in the future and this was the present – and Ianto did not want to miss this, not for anything, in either time or space. And neither would Jack.

The ceremony itself was of the standard variety – speeches given about the success and futures of the graduating students, praises and accolades rained down on them, the whole nine yards. Ianto knew that it had been done thousands upon thousands of time previously. However, to them, this particular ceremony was very special, because it was Annabelle's.

Of all the families there to support the students, Annabelle's had to be the most diverse and the weirdest.

Naturally, he and Jack were there, as were the Doctor, Donna, and the twins. Rhiannon, Johnny, and their whole family were there as well. Only Gavin and Rebecca came of their particular families, though Ianto was touched by their presence, and he knew that Annabelle was as well. His Mam came too. Annabelle was her youngest granddaughter and Gladys would see her graduation, even if Stuart was gone. Sylvia, likewise, would have had his head if she hadn't been included and Ianto knew that she was there on behalf of herself and Wilfred. The old man, bless his heart, would have loved to see Annabelle graduate.

Rhys came as well, Eleanor with him, proud of the girl who had taken to the older woman as an aunt very early on. Zachary came as well, since he was a part of the family, odd as it was, bringing along his wife of two years. Anwen was there too, happy to see her younger cousin graduate college. The older young woman had her husband of a year with her and Ianto saw the looks that he was giving the rest of the crew. Martha, Mickey, and Theo were all there as well. Hell and high water couldn't stop them.

When it came time for the conferral of the diplomas, Ianto held Jack's hand tightly.

"Annabelle Toshiko Harkness-Jones," the university's provost called.

Pride swelled in Ianto's chest as Annabelle strode across the stage, head held high, black academic robes swirling around her. She was smiling as she shook the dean's hand and accepted the rolled tube that contained her diploma.

Tears pricked at Ianto's eyes.

Jack squeezed his hand. "She did it," he whispered.

Ianto looked over at Jack and saw the tears shining there as well. "Yes, she did."

They shared a look and both understood. Their little girl, the one who they had cared for and raised, the one who had saved the world and then crammed for exams, the daughter they helped on homework assignments and with all of the hurdles of growing up, had officially received her university diploma.

She had grown up.

Time flew from there and the graduates had processed out. Among the swarm of graduates and their families, they found Annabelle.

Well, more like she found them.

Annabelle had come tearing through the crowd, robes billowing out around her, diploma and cap in hand. She was grinning broadly.

Together, Jack and Ianto opened their arms to her and she threw herself into their embrace, encircling her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, angel," Ianto whispered into her ear.

"We're both so proud of you, baby girl," Jack echoed.

Annabelle was still smiling, though Ianto thought that he detected the slightest hint of tears in her eyes when she pulled back. "Thanks, Tad, Dad!"

Before they could continue any further, however, the rest of the extended, adopted family descended, pulling Annabelle into hug after hug. While there would be a celebration later in honor of this occasion, this was the immediate reaction to her graduation from university and they were all so happy for and proud of her.

Ianto saw a few of Annabelle's university friends milling around with their friends. Over the years, they had met the ones who were closest to her. And now he saw the looks that they were giving Annabelle, not that she was fazed in the slightest by those looks.

Her family was odd and strange and that was the way that she liked it.

It would be a hectic rest of the day, taking pictures and a lot of hugs going around, on top of finishing up packing Annabelle out.

But that would be only the slight worries. After all, your daughter's graduation from university was a special occasion. Even if said daughter was immortal and would probably have several graduations from university in her lifetime, this one was incredibly special, since this was the one that would remain in his heart and his memory for the rest of eternity.

Later, when they were in the privacy of the TARDIS, Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist, squeezing a bit.

"She's going out into the universe, striking out on her own," Jack stated, bluntly.

"That's natural for anyone her age," Ianto replied.

"I'm going to miss having her around." There was sadness and regret in Jack's voice. Ianto was very good at recognizing Jack's emotional shifts by now.

Ianto kissed Jack on the cheek. "Don't worry, Annabelle will be around. She's just growing up and finding her place."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Still, she's going to do great things."

"Brilliant things. After all, she _is _our daughter."

Jack laughed. "Oh, that is so true."

_What did you think? Liked? Disliked? Please review and let me know!_

_Anyways, I will endeavor to have the next installment of this series up as soon as the Muse (and my schedule) allows._


End file.
